1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulated air suction valve, particularly to a regulated air suction valve for use in conjunction with a container without diaphragm for replenishing an air volume.
2. Description of Related Art
High rise buildings and large blocks require a stable water supply without large pressure variations. For this purpose, stable water pressure has to maintained in water delivery pipes in buildings. This is done by water pumps with pressure compensation, i.e., water pumps switching on and off for constant pressure.
A water pump with pressure compensation has a container, connected with the water delivery pipe. When pressure from the water pump rises, the container takes in water, and upon falling pressure the container releases water. Thus a fall in water pressure is attenuated, and there is less need for the water pump to switch on and off frequently, reducing wear on the water pump.
Containers for conventional water pumps with pressure compensation either are containers with diaphragm or containers without diaphragm. A container with diaphragm has an air chamber sealed by a diaphragm and containing pressurized air. Water entering the container pushes up the diaphragm, compressing the air in the air chamber and storing pressure. However, the diaphragm has limited elasticity, limiting the compression of the air in the air chamber and the pressure storing capacity. Therefore pressure changes from switching on and off the water pump are not attenuated effectively, and energy is wasted. Furthermore, due to leaking, pressurized air in the air chamber needs to be refilled from time to time, increasing maintenance cost.
A container without diaphragm has an amount of air which is directly compressed by incoming water. Elasticity of the air stores pressure to a high degree, without limitations by a diaphragm. However, since no diaphragm separates the air from water, a small quantity of air is taken along with water flowing out, reducing the overall amount of air and limiting the pressure storing capacity thereof. To refill air in the container, maintenance personnel first has to empty the container from water, which awkwardly is spilled on the ground.
To summarize, containers without diaphragm have a good pressure storage capacity, ensuring a smooth water supply with stable pressure, but the pressure storage capacity thereof deteriorates during prolonged use due to escaping of air, with no way of refilling on one's own.
A direct way to resolve the problem of deteriorating pressure storage capacity is to install an air suction valve on the water delivery pipe. When the water pump is switched on, air from outside is sucked into the water delivery pipe and subsequently taken along with water into the container. The air is buoyed above water level, joining air already in the container and replenishing the amount of air therein. However, permanent taking in of air into the water delivery pipe leads air to blades of the water pump, impairing the ability thereof to draw water. A conventional suction valve therefore does not solve the problem of deteriorating pressure storage capacity of containers without diaphragm.